


Sad Day

by Purplechimera



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comfort, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, sad day, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:56:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26445241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purplechimera/pseuds/Purplechimera
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	Sad Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jennandblitz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandblitz/gifts).



As the flat door creaked open, Remus knew Sirius was having a Sad Day. He could tell by the music that was on, that the curtains were still shut, the way the music was both barely audible and deafening due to the lack of other sounds. Most damning, there was no greeting.

Remus set down his satchel and toed off his shoes. He flicked his wand at the curtains, which revealed the perennial rain of Scotland. The pile of blankets on the sofa grumbled. Several more flicks of his wand, and Remus set two steaming mugs of tea on the coffee table, along with a chocolate orange. The moment he sat down, Sirius’ head emerged from the blankets and pressed into his lap. 

“Mgfrhgh.”

“What was that, love?” Remus gently began separating the tangles of Sirius’ hair with his fingers.

“Work?” Sirius’ voice sounded scratchy from disuse.

“Work was fine. You know how McGonagall is in the summer. But I think I’ve finally finished revising the NEWTs curriculum, so that’s something.” Having removed the tangles from one section of hair, Remus deftly braided it, then moved on to the next section. “How are you?”

Sirius shrugged the shoulder that wasn’t digging into Remus’ thigh, then turned to press his nose into Remus’ lap. “Ugh.”

Remus’ lip twitched, and, upon reaching the end of the next braid, pushed his fingers under Sirius’ head and lifted. “Come on now. Time to sit up.”

Sirius sank further into Remus’ lap.

“Don’t be like that now. Come on. Up.” He wiggled his fingers against Sirius’ cheek until he was able to pinch gently at Sirius’ nose. Sirius wriggled in an attempt to get his nose away from Remus’ fingers, but not actually leave his boyfriend’s lap.

“....is that a chocolate orange?”

“Not unless you sit up.”

Sirius sat up. Remus laughed and levitated the box over before summoning his own tea. Sirius removed several segments and nestled himself against Remus’ side before taking a bite.

Remus tucked Sirius tighter against him and turned the music up a bit. Very quietly, he began to sing.


End file.
